It Was Love At First Sight
by Kissofyourdeath
Summary: Owen Hart is Troy Lynch's best friend, and the first time he saw Troy's twin sister Monica it was love at first sight. They had an unique relationship. It was something that you just don't find. Read and find out about their life, and how they knew they w
1. Chapter 1

August 17, 1979  
>Monica's POV<p>

Well for a few weeks my brother Troy has been begging me to start dating, and today I finally gave in. I mean what the hell could it hurt me dating. I know my parents have a rule that I have to be sixteen to date, but I'm fourteen, and it really isn't their decision. It's my decision.

I walked with my brother, and I didn't know we're the hell he was taking me at the time, but I just followed him, and about thirty minutes he finally made the stop to the place, and it was were we usually ate lunch every Friday at, so I thought man he just done this to get me to eat lunch.

I looked at him. "Troy I thought you took me to get me to date. Not to just eat lunch." I said.

"Mon I did. You see I asked my mystery guy to come in about the time we eat lunch, so that means he should be coming just about now." He said, which made me just nod my head.

Troy elbowed me on the side, and it made me to turn around, and at that moment I saw a guy I had have been science lab partners last year in the eighth grade, and I didn't know him that well, but Troy did, because they've been best friends, since the both of them were six years old, for eight years they've known each other.

He then sat down, and I looked at Troy, and he had a big grin on his face, and it was silent for a couple of moments. I broke the silence. "Troy what about your plan?" I asked.

"Mon sis, this is my big plan." He responded.

"Well what do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean that you and Owen should date, because let me tell the both of you this I've been around the both of you, and Mon you guys are both smart. You both are funny, and hell you two are perfect for each other." He said, which for the first time since Owen had sat down made me and Owen realize that Troy was right about us. And that we was perfect for each other.

I then smiled. "Your right." I told Troy.

"So, I'm going to get a drink, and then I'll be back." He said, then walking off, and it left both Owen and I alone.

"I always thought you was Troy's cousin." He said.

"No, I'm his sister, and to be exact I'm his twin sister." I said.

"Your dad is mean." He told me.

"I know did Troy tell you?" I asked.

"Yeah he told me." He said.

"Figures from coming from him, anyways Troy and I aren't the only kids. I have seven brothers and five sisters." I said.

"Wow. Troy likes to exaggerate about how he's the best football player on our team when there's other good players including myself." He told me.

"I kind of have a thing for football players." I said.

"Really? I kind of have a thing for girls like you." He said, which made me blush.

"That's funny." I said smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"I know if have a thing for you to." I said, which made me smile.

Owen was about to say something, and I then realized Troy had returned from getting him and drink, but he knd of got us a drink too, which I thought was sweet.

"What have you guys been doing?" Troy asked.

"Just eating to know each other better." I replied.

"That's good, so how do you guys like each other?" He asked the both of us.

"We actually like each other good, and Troy I kind of like your sister more than a friend." Owen replied.

Troy sighed. "Well I don't I mind for you guys to date, because I kind of approve it, and I know you're my best friend, so do me a favor, and just take care of my sister, and you have my approval, but if I was you guys I would keep it quiet for awhile, because of the sake of my father, he doesn't let his daughters date until they are sixteen." He said.

"Hell I'll keep it quiet for awhile, and Troy I don't think that your dad will find out for awhile." Owen said.

"Thanks, but they'll be a day, and that day will happen, but man tourist have to go by what you know, and that's act like you guys are such good friends." Troy said.

I smirked. "Troy thanks for the approval it really means a lot from you, and this whole thing that you have against dad I honk will continue, and I'm not ready to go back to school at all." I said.

They both looked at me at the same time. "Me either." They both said simultaneously.

"I don't understand why we have to stay at school for like almost nine hours, and I'm out of learning right after lunch." I said.

"Mon anybody would." Troy replied.

I stayed quiet for a moment, because I was looking at Owen, and right there and then I knew it was love at first sight, and then I smiled.

"Yeah I totally agree with you Troy, because some of the teachers are bitches to you and I, and it sucks." I said.

"Mon I know how you feel, because they think that because I'm funny, and stuff that my grades will go down, and it doesn't, because I know when to act right." He told me.

"I know you do, and I'm just so happy that we are in high school now, because middle school was to much drama, and Troy I think that it will be better than middle school, but I'm still not ready to go back to school." I said smirking.

Troy looked at me. "I know, but you never know Mon, and congratulations to you guys, and maybe it'll be awhile before anyone finds out." He said.

I smirked. "Let's hope." I said.

"Troy I haven't asked her yet." Owen stated.

"Alright go ahead ask her she's right there." Troy replied.

Owen turned his attention to me. "Monica will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me, which made me smile.

I smiled. "Yeah I would love to be your girlfriend." I replied.

Troy spoke up. "Congratulations! It's now official." He replied.

"Yeah it is." Owen replied.

"You know Owen my dad said that Troy needs to only focus on football instead of girls. I replied.

"He's stupid! Troy jones how to focus on both, because when we play football games together Tory is focused just like I am. Alex needs to just not be a bitch." Owen said, which made both Tory and I laugh.

"Yeah he is a bitch." I said laughing, which made my face turn red.

"Mon! Are you ok?" Owen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just that it's the truth he is a bitch, and he's going to have to live with that for the rest of his life." I replied.

"So true." Troy said.

"Yeah you know dad thinks he controls our life, but he don't I control my own life, and he's going to have to deal with that when I'm grown." I said.

"Mon! Your mom is nice I've met her a few times." He said.

"I know she speaks highly about you Ownen of what a good friend you are to Troy, and I remember my mom saying something g that she know you before you and Troy was friends." I said.

"Yeah she has your mom is friends with my mom." He said.

"Oh yeah that's right. Anyways I really don't understand why at school they make you do work. The only thing I like about school is gym, lunch, and cheerleading." I said.

Troy looked at me. "That's like Owen and I we like lunch, gym, and football about school." He replied.

"I think we should protest." I said laughing.

Owen smiled. "Yeah we should protest, but we can't do that much with just us three." He said.

"I know, but if we get more people we will have an army." I said.

Troy looked at me. "Yeah, but Mon we could get suspended." He said.

"Yeah we could, and none of us can afford for that to happen, so I guess we'll just drop it, but it's alright." I said.

"Yeah, so Troy did you see Baylor fall on her ass on the last day of school?" Owen asked Troy.

Troy laughed. "Oh yeah I saw her fall on her ass, and it was funny as hell, because she fell on her ass, and then started balling, because she ruined her clothes, and I don't like her she acts like a snob." Troy said.

"I know she always likes flirting with me, and you, and it gets annoying. Owen said

"Yeah it does, but she's just a bitch, and plus you got me now." I said.

Right there, and then was the moment that I was waiting for the moment Owen kissed me on the cheek, and after that we all said goodbye, and went on with our day.


	2. Chapter 2

*3 years later*

Monica's POV

Well it's been 3 years, since Owen and I have started dating, and let me tell you it's been the best thing in this world, and I'm glad my brother Troy introduced the two of us, and we are now in the middle of the twelfth grade.

For the past three years Troy, Owen, and I have spent like about every day talking to each other, and our parents still don't know about Owen and I dating, and most of the time I'm on the phone with Owen, and I'm asked by my mother who it is, and I lie, and tell her that it's my best friend Jessica to keep the secret safe.

It's around six at night on a Friday night right, now, and I'm writing, and it's kind of a love note to my boyfriend, and yeah we do stuff like that, and I almost forgot I got a new sister who was born on April 21, 1980, and yeah she is only 1 1/2 years old, and she is my little sister.

My parents have unique names for all of their children. Especially their daughters, because all the daughters have three middle names. My full name is Monica Faith Nichole Grace Lynch, and my sister's name is Kristen Jade Christine Michelle Lynch, and Troy has already nick named her Keej.

I was sitting in my room, and I heard a knock on my door, and I got up, and answered it, and it was my mother, and I'm a seven teen year old, and I can't believe in May I'll be an adult, and my mom walked in, and sat in a chair next to my bed.

"So what have you been up to?" She asked.

"Just writing, and stuff." I replied.

"What are you writing?" She asked me, and when she said that I knew I was either busted or my mom had found out from Owen's mother that we was seeing each other.

I sighed. "stuff for school." I lied hoping my mom would buy that, so I could continue writing.

"Oh really? Let me see." She demanded.

"Mom I would really like to finish this." I said.

"Monica Faith Nichole Grace Lynch LET ME SEE THAT PIECE OF PAPER RIGHT NOW." She yelled so loud that I bet the whole country of Canada could of heard her.

I then handed the note I was writing to Owen to my mother, and I just prayed to god that she didn't hate the fact I was dating Owen.

She then turned to me, and opened her mouth. "So how long have you been seeing Owen?" She asked.

I sighed. "3 years mother." I replied.

"Well this note you have written is so cute." She said, and it made me smile.

"Mother I'm glad you think that, and besides I have some thing to do." I said, and then she walked out of my room, and I was just thinking god this secret will be out in ten minutes.

the phone then rung, and I was hoping it was Owen.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Monica did you tell your mother that we was seeing each other?" Owen asked.

"Well my mom came to my room, and I was writing a love note to you, and uh she demanded that I give the note to her, and she read it, and I guess she told your mom huh?" I asked.

"Oh yeah your mother told my mom, and let's just say that my mom approves this relationship, and says that you are a cute girl, and told me that she thought we was more than just friends, and Mon don't tell your dad, because you know how he was that one night." He said.

"I will not say a word." I said.

"So Monica I think everybody is ok with us together except your dad, and Troy was with me when my mom asked me about it." He said.

"Yeah I think so too, and Owen what did Troy say?"

"He pretty much told my mom the truth, and Mon can you keep a secret?"

"It depends on the secret."

"Well Troy is dating a fourteen year old, and she is so beautiful." He said.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Sara Anne Smith." He replied.

"Oh I know her that's my sister Hailey's friend Natasha's sister." I replied.

"What do you think about it?" He said.

"Well I kind of think it's good that Troy is dating her, because I think they will be cute together." I replied.

"You know what I have to tell you this for the past three years I've been in love with you, and I was wondering if maybe before school Monday we could talk before school?" He asked.

I stroked my fingers through my cherry red hair, and a smile was on my face, and inside I was feeling loved. "Owen sure I would love that." I said.

"I thought you would say that, and Monica I got to go, and don't forget I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said, and the call ended, and I always felt loved whenever I would speak to my boyfriend over the phone, because it always felt good to speak to him, because I just loved his voice, and I know for a fact he'll be the man I'll marry.

about an hour ago Troy walked into the room, since we are twins, and he sleeps in the same room as me, because we can't stand to be seperated at home that is, and my mom seperated us once, and never did it again.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Mon I can't believe the secret is out that you and Owen are together, but everybody is ok with you dating especially Owen's mama, and she is a good lady." He said.

"Yeah she is, and Troy I was so scared when mom demanded me for the paper I was writng to Owen." I said.

"I know when she yells it scares me too, and god I can't believe that we are pratically almost grown you know?" He asked me.

"Yeah I know we've been together our entire lives, and Troy don't forget that no matter what you do I'll always care about you." I said, and he smiled at me.

"Mon I know, because sis I love you, and always will love you, and don't forget that no matter what you do I'll be there if you need me." He said, and it made me hug him, and Troy was right we was going to be grown in just a few months, and we would have to depend on ourselves.

"Troy you know our lives are going to lived by us, and let's just live a good life." I said, and he nodded his head in agreement, and I looked at the clock, and it was around 10 at night, so we got ready for bed, and talked for a little bit until we fell asleep, and I just hope mom doesn't tell dad about this between Owen and I, and if he does then I'm dead.


	3. Chapter 3

June 18, 1991

Monica's POV

It's been awhile since you guys have heard from me. Well, I'm now 26 years old, and when Owen and I was 20 we got married. The date was May 18, 1985 a day after my 20th birthday.

A year after we got married I had to have my right ovary removed, and the doctors told me I would never have any kids, and I had the surgery 5 years ago.

I made a promise to myself and Owen that I would prove the doctor wrong, and that I would have kids, and I think I might be pregnant.

I mean I haven't had my period this month, and I've been throwing up a lot, so what I'm going to do is see if I am or not pregnant.

I then walked into the bathroom, and opened the medicine cabinet, and grabbed a pregnancy test, and took the test, and waited 5 minutes for the results of the test.

5 minutes felt like 5 hours, because I just wanted the results to be revealed already. 5 minutes finally passed, and I grabbed the test, and it looked at it.

The results read positive, a\and I was just so overwhelmed that I was pregnant, and that in about 9 short months I was going to become a mother.

I then walked out of the bathroom after I had through the test away, and then I just thought for a few minutes. That this is all I ever wanted, and it's finally coming true, and I cant wait.

about an hour passed, and I had went to my parent's house, because I wanted to see my little sister Keej.

"Hey Mom I have to say tonight on our show there's going to be a special announcement." I said, and then taking a drink of my sweet tea that my mother had fixed for me.

"What?" She asked me.

"Well mother you and everybody else including the guys are going to have to wait until the promo later tonight." I replied, which I hope my mother understands.

"I understand, and baby I'll be watching tonight." She said, and then hugged me, and about that time the front door slung open, and it was my brother Troy Lynch, and my husband Owen Hart.

"Hey guys." I said, and then getting up, and at that moment Troy smirked at me, because I knew that he was going to say something smartass either to me or Owen or somebody.

"Hey Monica I just wanted you to know that tonight I'm going to make all the girls in the audience scream." He said, which made Owen and I just smirk.

"Troy I know what you mean you are going to make all the women scream, because your wrestling ability is just too damn good for us to see." I said laughing.

Owen looked at me. "Mon what do you mean his wrestling ability is too damn good for us to see. Did you forget about somebody maybe me your husband?" He asked me.

"No Owen I didn't forget about you honey, because you are going to make not just the girls, but me as well scream, because every time they see you they just want to make out with you, because how god looking you are." I said, which made all of us laugh, because we all was trying to out burn each other.

we was about to say something, but my mother's voice cut us off. "If you guys want to do that. Go upstairs or something." She said, which made me feel like a kid again, with my mom telling me what to do.

"Alright mom I'll talk to you later, because we have to go to the arena." I told her, which she nodded, and since the arena was like across the street we all just walked across the street to the arena, and I couldn't wait to make my announcement in the promo here tonight.

about 30 minutes passed after we had arrived at the arena, and the promo was in 20 minutes, so we just talked among ourselves, and Owen punched me gently on my right shoulder. "Mon do you think Nick and Taylor learned their lesson last week?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Honey I really don't know if they learned their lesson or not, but I know this baby that tonight in front of the entire world is going to be one of the best moments of my entire life." I said, which made both him and Troy look at me, but the look soon disappeared.

Owen smirked. "Whatever you have to say in the middle of the ring I'm up for listening to you saying." He told me, which made me smile at him for what he said.

I then looked at the time, and it was time for us to go down to the ring for our promo, and we was fan favorites. In the world wrestling federation, and Troy was the WWF Champion, while he and Owen was tag team champions together.

We was in the ring, and my brother began to talk I figured that would happen. "Last week Owen and I became the Tag Champions for our 6th time here in the World Wrestling Federation, and let me tell you something the reign as me and Owen champions isn't done yet, because we will prove to the world why we are the best, and why we are a six time WWF Tag Team Champions." He said, which made the fans scream, and I figured it would happen.

Owen grabbed a microphone. "So earlier today I was getting ready for tonight, and I learned from Monica's mom about 20 minutes ago that my wife Monica has an announcement to make in front of all of you people right here in Canada, because it would only be fitting if she has something to address to her people right here tonight." He said, and then handing me the microphone.

"Well Owen you might want to listen closely to this. Alright when I woke up this morning I was sick, and I knew I wasn't sick like having a cold or something like that, so I thought. Well, I haven't had my period this month either, so around I'll say 6 or 7 this evening I went into my medicine cabinet, and I pulled out a pregnancy test, so I took the test, and it said wait 5 minutes for the results, so five minutes passed, and I looked at the test, and it shocked me. It said the test was positive, but I thought I couldn't have any kids, so I thought for a few minutes, and I remembered that the doctor said I shouldn't have any kids, but I'm going to do anyway, because I'm that kind of a woman." I said, and then Owen got a microphone.

"Are you serious?" He asked me.

"Honey I'm serious I'm pregnant." I told him, and then he hugged me, and then dropped the microphone, and then carried me bridal style to the back, and our night went pretty good after that, because I'm pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's note: Ok I know in the last chapter it was announced that Monica was pregnant, so I'm going to skip six months later, which would be December of 1991, and I hope you guys are enjoying the story, and anyways the story will be good, and I'm trying to get caught up to were I want to be which would be maybe chapter five or six, and this is the fourth chapter, and I hope all of you enjoy this chapter it's going to be very interesting in my opinion love you dolls see you at the very bottom)

*6 months later*

Monica's POV

December 24, 1991

Well let me catch all of you guys up. It's been six months since I've talked to you guys, and I'm now currently six months pregnant, and I tell everyone I'm getting fat, but Owen tells me that I am not, and that I'm just pregnant, and that I'll be that way. Anyways about the guys. Troy lost his WWF title last month at Survivor Series, and he's very bummed about it, and the guys are still tag champs, and tonight we are having a holiday show for the WWF, and all that we are going to do is be hilarious like usual, and I know we can pull that off.

I looked at the time, and it was like 7;15, and we was already at the arena, and Troy was always being nosy, so he looked at me. "So Mon when are you going to not be as big as you are now." He asked in a joking attitude, which made me kind of laugh.

"Well Troy I will after I'm not pregnant no more, which should be in March or something like that if you want to know, but just to let you know Troy you are being a smartass to me." I told him, and then we both started laughing.

"I know Mon, but I was just messing with you, and let me tell you this tonight we have to be serious, but you know that's not going to happen, because we never act serious, because of Owen, and speaking of Owen where is he?" Troy asked me.

"Well he went to go get something to drink about an half hour ago, and he should be back by now." I told him, and Troy nodded, while understanding what I had just said.

"You know Mon we are 26 years old, and our life is going by fast, because we both are married, and I have three kids, and you going to have your first in a few months, and our lives haven't been normal, but we've lived our lives like a adrenaline." He said.

I smirked. "Maybe you're right, but you know what no matter what happens in our lives we have been side by side since day one, well there's not a day that goes by we don't see each other." I said, which made Troy smile at me, and then hugged me.

He then let go, and we sat down for a few minutes, and about ten minutes later my husband Owen Hart walked in with my sweet tea, and a drink for himself, and I was mad as hell when he walked in, because quite frankly I wanted to know were, and the hell my husband had been, because it had been over an hour since he had left to go get me a drink.

I looked at him. "Owen where, and the hell have you been?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Monica well I was coming back, but I started talking to your mama, and you know how that is." He said, which made me laugh about that.

I smiled. "Yeah I know how that is, because my mother will carry on a conversation for hours, and won't shut the hell up, and I know, because my mom has been that way her entire life, and I got an entire family to back me up on that one honey." I said, and Troy smiled at me, when I said that.

"I don't mind talking to your mom, because she is a nice lady." He said, which made me smile.

"Thanks, anyways Owen remember when we was in school, and every time a girl would fall down you would say a ho is down, and everybody would laugh." I said, while laughing.

He looked at me. "Yeah I actually do remember that Mon. Because I said it like everyday at school, and even when I didn't feel good I would say it." He said, which made me remember when he would say that.

Troy smirked. "We spent a lot of days in detention, because of our mouths." He said, and I just smiled.

"Hell we stayed in detention about every week, and it was cool to do that." I replied, with a smirk on my face, and Troy smiled at me.

"Monica we did it for meanness, and you did it just for the hell of it, because I know you." He said, and I knew he was right, because in school I would get detention just for the hell of it, so I could join my man and my brother in detention to just laugh about it, and we spent basically all four of our high school years in detention, and we still graduated

about an hour passed, and it was time for our little backstage segment, so the three of us was backstage, and we got a good reaction by the crowd, and Troy smirked. "Monica I lost my title at Survivor Series, and I deserve a rematch, because technically I didn't loose, because Nathan's little cousin Nick through the title in my skull, while the ref's back was turned." He said, which made me think of what to say.

I then smirked. "Troy listen you do deserve a rematch, because let me tell you this Troy you got screwed, and let's think of the positive things, because at the Royal Rumble next month you get your rematch, and Troy you better damn well win, and if you need anybody at ringside well you got me and you got Owen, and I know you can trust us right Owen?" I said, and then turned my attention to him.

"Yeah Troy you can trust Monica and I, because we've always have had your back, and you've always have had ours, and let me tell you this Troy you know how much I care for your sister, and boy let me tell you this you are the best brother-in-law, and if I have to I'll beat Nick up for what he said about Monica if he interferes, so what do you say?" He asked, Troy, while I was crossing my fingers.

"I'm in Owen, because with us three there's no way in hell that anybody can stop us, and that includes Nathan, because at Royal Rumble I'm going to kick his ass, and take my title back." He said, and then I punched Owen to notify him that it was time for us to wrap up the segment.

"Happy Holidays." then it ended


	5. Chapter 5

March 5, 1992  
>Monica's POV<p>

Well I'm like 4 days late with my son, and I went I'm at the hospital, because I've been here since 3 this morning, and it's now 8:00, and they have just now got started, and it's pissing me off, because I want to have my son already, and Owen is trying to calm me down, but I'm not listening to him, because I have to have this baby, and after I do my life is going to be changed, and I honestly can't wait to have my son, because it feels, so great to have a baby that's almost here, and I can feel it.

I was in so much pain that day I was yelling, and I felt so bad for my husband, because on our way up to the hospital this morning I was yelling at him, and we was carrying on an argument, and oh my god I know I didn't mean it, and he does to, but let's just hope this delivery goes well for me.

30 minutes passed, and I was dilated 5 centimeters, and the doctor gave me the epidural in my back, and I knew everything was going to be going very smoothly today, and I was just hoping that it was true that it was going to happen. The doctor after giving me the epidural left the room, and it left just Owen and I.

"Honey I can't believe today is finally here. Today we are having a child, and our lives are going to change forever, because you realize that after today that it's not going to be just you and me, that it's going to be me you and our son after today is all over with, and I just can't wait." I said.

"Mon I have thought about that, and I'm ready." He told me.

"Well if you are ready. Then I am let's do this." I said excited.

*5 hours later

Five hours passed, and it was about 1:50 p.m. that day, when I was completely dilated to ten centimeters, and at 2:13 p.m. on March 5, 1992 my son Tyler Nathan Hart was born, and he was such a precious child, when I got to hold him my heart just melted into love, because he was just so beautiful, and he looked just like Owen, when he was little, because Owen's mom showed me pictures of him when Owen and I was dating, and I knew right away when I saw Tyler that he looked just like Owen.

He laid on my chest for about two hours that day, and he is just so connected to me, and I think when he gets older that he is going to be a mama's boy, because I can already tell that is going to happen. about an hour later I was put into a regular room, and I my brother Troy, and my sister-in-law Sara was our visitors.

"So you feel any better?" Troy asked me.

"You know I feel a lot better, because it doesn't hurt me to get up or anything, and it was all worth it, and I told Owen that I would do that again 2 times if I had to, because it meant that much to me." I said.

"So how did Owen take it?" He asked me.

"It's funny, because when I was in labor he freaked out, because we started arguing on our way to the hospital this morning. You just had to be there Troy." I said in a laughing manner.

"Did she curse you man?" Troy asked Owen, and I smiled.

"Troy you should of heard her. She started cursing me all the way up to the hospital, and it was funny, because I knew she didn't mean it, but it was funny." He said, which made me smile.

"You know I thought it was so cute that Tyler laid on my chest for about two hours." I said

"My nephew is definitely going to be close to you Mon, and let me tell you this Owen never make her mad, because she has a worse temper than I do, and if you know what's good for you then you won't make her mad." Troy said, which made me smile at him.

"You know Troy I think this day couldn't of gone any better, because it went fast, and I was happy about the fact that the labor went fast, and it wasn't like hell, and high water sort of thing, and I didn't mess up my hair or anything, and Troy did you tell mom and dad?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and they said that they'll see you and Tyler when you get home." He said, and I just nodded my head like I was pissed off again, and I looked at Troy,

"Troy that's fine tell mom and dad that we love them, and you know Troy it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, because I thought it would be like I go into labor, and I'm a bitch, and then after labor I'm back to myself, and none of that happened, because I wasn't in that much pain." I said, and Troy and Sara both looked shocked of what I had just said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked me.

"Well when I hit about five centimeters. They asked me if I wanted the epidural, and I said yeah, so they gave it to me, and after that I wasn't in that much pain." I said.

"You must be tough or something, because when they gave me that I fell asleep, and woke up about two hours later." She told me, and then I reached for my tea, and Owen handed it to me, and I took a drink of it, and then I sat it back down.

"Well I must be, but I have to say what was really killing me the whole time was that god damn Iv in my arm, because I just wanted to rip it out of my arm, swing it against the wall, and stomp it into a million pieces." I said, which made everybody laugh.

"Well I guess my wife is back." Owen said, which made me just smirk.

"Well I guess her medication wore off, because she is back to herself." Troy said, which made me smile.

"Guys I'm going to be so tired tomorrow." I said, which made Troy get up from wear he was sitting, and hug me, which surprised me, and then Owen joined in, and all three of us hugged, and after we released. I smiled at the guys, and Troy looked at me.

"Mon do you think that all of this that has happened happens for reason? Do you think you'll ever be the same after having a baby?" He asked me.

"Troy I don't know, but I know for a fact that having Tyler is going to change my life, but I'm ready for the next stage of my life." I said, while smiling.

Troy looked at me. "That's good, but Mon. Sara and I are going to go. We will be back tomorrow love you." He said, and then kissed me on the cheek, and then hugged Owen, and Sara came over to me, and hugged me, and I hugged her back, and she hugged Owen, and then she grabbed her purse, and my brother and my sister-in-law left, and once again it was Owen and I all alone together, since Tyler was sleeping.

"Honey I know for a fact that our life has changed, but it's good, and the doctors told me I shouldn't have children, and I had no complications during labor, so I think I'll be just fine." I said, which made Owen smile.

"Monica I know how you feel, and I love you more than I thought I was ever able of loving anybody in this entire world." He said, which made me blush.

"Remember when I said that I would never love anybody more than you?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Well I think that I love Tyler just a little bit more." I said.

Owen looked at me. "Well that's fine Mon, because I love Tyler too, since he is my son." He said.

I looked at Owen. "Yeah he is, and I'm totally ok with our lives." I said.

He then kissed me on the lips a few times, and looked at me. "You ready to ride?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm ready to ride, because this is going to be a very long ride of life for us, and our family."

All I knew was that our life was changing, and it couldn't get any better, because the next stage of my life was going to be motherhood, and it was going to be, so great that I was going to be going through motherhood, and I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Tyler Nathan Hart born Thursday, March 5, 1992 2:13 p.m.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

August 5, 1992  
>Monica's POV<p>

Well yesterday Troy was in a wrestling match, and he hit his knee that had been bothering him down to the canvas, and it's been killing him, and I think he has staph in it, and if he does he is going to have to go get in drained out of his knee, and maybe I can get him to go to the hospital.

This has been the worse week, because I've been so worried about my brother, and I hope he is not hurt, because I carry about him so much, that it would hurt me if something ever happened to my brother.

an hour passed, and I was sitting down, and Troy walked in, and hugged me. "Hey sis." He said.

"Hey can we talk?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure what about?" He asked.

"I saw when you hurt your knee it looks like staff Troy. You need to go get it checked out, and don't worry I'll got with you." I told him.

"I know, to be honest Mon it's been hurting me for the past day, and I'm just tired of the other guys bothering me about it, and it's getting on my damn nerves." He told me pissed off, and then I smiled at him.

"Troy I'll take you to get it checked out, and maybe you can calm down from the pain." I told him, and then I got up, and hugged my brother.

He then smirked at me, which made me smile. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah just let me write a note, and I'll go." I said, and then I took out a piece of paper, and starting writing a note, when I was done writing the note read.

I'm going to take Troy to the hospital be back later

I then put it on the coffee table, and then I walked out of the door with Troy.

When we got to the room. Troy looked at me. "So where's Tyler at?" He asked him.

"He's with my mom, because she gave me a break this week, because these past five months have been hell for me." I told him.

"I know how you fell, because it was the same with all three of my kids, but you're doing fine, because you took care of our brother's and sisters, and you treat Tyler just like you did them, and you're a good mother." He told me.

"Troy I almost forgot to tell you that the other day Tyler opened his eyes for the first time around me, and it was so cute." I said.

"Some babies are that way they don't open their eyes until they get a little older, and Tyler is so cute." He said, which made me smile.

"I don't know about you Troy-Troy but I' getting damn sick and tired of waiting." I said impatiently.

Troy turned his attention to me. "Just calm down Mon it'll be ok in a few minutes." He said, trying to calm me down.

"Alright, but just hang in their for a little bit longer." I told him, because I knew at the time he was still in a lot of pain, and it was quiet for a few moments, until Troy broke the silence, like usual.

"Mon I think that this whole storyline we are going through ends at SummerSlam." He stated.

I looked confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked him, since I was confused of what he was saying.

"This whole thing for my match at SummerSlam for the Intercontinental title remember?" He asked me.

"Yeah now I remember." I said.

Right then the door opened, and it was a female doctor, and so Troy and I both just shut the hell up.

"It looks like you hurt your knee yesterday in a wrestling match. Has it been burning you?" She asked Troy.

"Yeah it's been killing me all day." He said.

She then looked at his knee, and every time she would touch it I would see a weird look appear on Troy's face, and I knew he was in pain when that happened.

The doctor finally came to her diagnosis. "Well it looks to me that you have staph infection in your knee, and we are going to have to drain it out. I'll be back in a few minutes." She said, and then walked out of the room, and Troy looked in a lot of pain.

"Mon I hope I'm ok for SummerSlam on August 29." He said, and I just remembered SummerSlam was soon, and Troy was fighting Owen's older brother Bret for the Intercontinental Championship, and we was going to be in England for the event.

"Troy I hope you are too, because I don't want this to have to ruin everything." I told him.

He looked sad, and I knew wrestling was his entire life, because he had been around it since he could remember, and this is one of the biggest matches of his career I just hope to god he is ok after today

A few minutes passed, and the doctor still haven't came back, and then I just like Troy kept waiting, and about ten minutes later, she came back in this time with about two or three female nurses, and I then knew it was time for them to drain the staph, so they cut a small incision in his right knee, and then they liquid started to poor right out of his knee.

After all the staph was drained out they sewed were they had cut in his right knee back up, and then he looked much better, and they gave him a list of things to do, and told him he couldn't wrestle until SumerSlam, and we then left the hospital, and we then arrived back at my house.

When we got back their my whole family was their, and they was basically worried about my brother Troy, and as swoon as we walked in my mother came up to her baby my brother Troy, and hugged him to death, and I knew at that point she had forgot about me her oldest daughter.

I then went to sit down, and I was grabbed into a hug by Owen, and he hugged me so tight that I wasn't even standing on the ground anymore, and at that point I knew he was hugged me so hard, so I punched him, and he knew to let go, and then he smiled at me. "Is Troy going to be ok?" He asked me, and I smiled.

"Yeah he's going to be ok. He just can't wrestle until SummerSlam, so I guess he's going to be ok." I told him, which made him smile at me, and then later on everyone had left, and the only ones left was Troy, Sara, Owen, Tyler, my 2 two nieces, my nephew, and I.

"Troy I know that you're upset that you can't wrestle until SummerSlam later this month, but when you can I know that you'll be more aggressive than ever, but just don't hurt anybody." I told him, and he smiled, I knew he was fine.


	7. Chapter 7

August 29, 1992  
>Monica's POV<p>

Tonight my brother Troy is fighting for the Intercontinental, and I just can't wait for him to win, but I know that this whole thing will be sorted out after tonight, and let's just hope it's alright after tonight.

My brother Troy and I are half British, because you see our mother is from England, but we grew up in Canada, since our dad is Canadian, and since Troy is healed from his Staph I'm not sure if I should trust him to go out there by himself, and he said he'll be fine, but I don't buy it one bit, so you know what I'm going to do I'm going to have a talk with my husband about this.

I then started running down the hallway, until I got into Owen's locker room, and I barged in angry, and as soon as I walked in Owen stood up. "Monica hey." He said, which made me smile. Damn, why does he always distract me from business.

"Honey we need to talk about your best friend my brother." I said, which made him look at me.

"Alright what's up?" He asked.

"I don't think Troy needs to be going down there by himself, and he won't let me go down to the ring with him, and he usually listens to you, so what do we do Owen?" I asked him.

"Monica he is just like you stubborn as hell, and I'm the only one who can talk some sense into him, and if I have to. Well, then Mon I will. You know what I'm going to do. I'm going to go, and talk some sense into that stupid brother of your's and tell him that he is not going to the ring alone." He said getting madder by the minute.

"Owen go talk him now." I ordered him, and then he walked out of the locker room to find my brother Troy.

About an hour later I was still waiting for Owen to return, and it was getting me scared. Owen and Troy walked into the locker room, and I hoped that Owen had talked some sense into my brother.

"Mon I talked some sense into Troy isn't that right." He said, then punching Troy.

"Yeah he talked some sense into me, and Owen is right I need some one in my corner tonight, so Monica would you mind walking me down to the ring tonight?" He asked me, and then I smiled. "Yeah Troy I wouldn't mind accompanying you to the ring tonight, because it would be an honor." I said, and then hugged Troy.

about thirty minutes passed, and it was time for Troy's interview, so I went with him, since I was exscorting him to the ring tonight at SummerSlam.

"Troy tonight you are facing your brother-in-law Owen Hart's older brother Bret Hart for the Intercontinental Championship, and I have a question is this going to tear your family apart?" Todd asked, and I knew that was a stupid question to be asked.

"Well to tell you the truth my family is already torn apart, and tonight I'm going to win the Intercontinental Championship, and prove to the entire world that I'm capable of being a champion once again." Troy said, and then Todd turned his attention to me. "Monica do you have anything to add?" He asked me.

"Yeah tonight is a start for a new beginning, and it begins TONIGHT." I yelled, and then we left the interview place, and it was finally time for the main event of the night.

I was at ringside, and that match was awesome, and my brother did just what he said he was going to do, and that was win the Intercontinental Championship, and at the end of the match Bret showed respect towards my twin brother, and I clapped, and Troy hugged me, and grabbed me by the wrist, and raised my arm in the air, and then we hugged again, and Bret, Troy and I hugged, and it showed that there was peace settled in our family in this ring here tonight, and that's exactly how SummerSlam ended on that night.


	8. Chapter 8

September 27, 1993  
>Monica's POV<p>

It's been a little over a year, since I talked to you guys, and I'm doing good, and my baby Tyler is 1.

Now i bet you guys are wonderong what has been going on lately? Well, back at SummerSlam 1993 my brother Troy and my husband Owen was in a tag team match, and they got into an argument, and the somehow won the match, and my brothet blindsided Owen, when he was hugging ending TMH which we had been apart for 4 years.

It was actually Troy's idea to break up TMH, and him and Owen start a intense rivalry where they hate each other, and I agreed to it, and so all three of us signed our signatures on the dotted line for the storyline to take place.

I then walked to Owen and I's locker room, and then sat down. "You know Owen i think we can make this look real to the fans, but honey I'm going to have to take a bump tonight." I said, and I knew Owen would want to know what bump I was going to take tonight, this can't be good.

"What are you going to be doong tonight?" He asked, very concerned for me.

I sighed. "Well dad wants me to have a promo woth Troy, and then at the end of the promo Troy clotheslines me, and then you come to my rescue." I explained to my husband, of what my father had come up with for the next paet of the storyline.

Owen looked mad, and i I just knew that my husband was going to get mad, and he had every right to get mad about what my father had came up with, to be honest I really didn't want to do this tonight, but I had to, because we had to make the storyline look real to the WWF fans.

Owen stood up, and i knew it wasn't good at all, so i I just breathed hopong it wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it was going to be. "Monica let me tell you this your dad is so stupid, but you can do it as long as you don't get hurt because I trust Troy because he knows what he is doing inside squaredcircle because after all he is your brother and won't hurt you." He said, and I was surprised that Owen said that because he usually would get into argument with me his wife Monica.

I looked at him surprised of what he had just told me. Then I smiled at him." Owen what has gotten into you I mean you usually would yell at me if I had to take A bump like this from other professional wrestlers so what is the different with Troy?" I asked him, and then he just smiled at me, and right then and there was when I learned that Owen Hart trusted Troy Lynch with his wife Monica Hart.

It was then time for the promo between Troy and I, and I just hoped none of us screwed up, so i went to the gorilla position, and noticed that Troy walked out, and I knew that he was going to ask me to come out to the ring, but first I had to listen to his promo that he was just about to say in front of the entire world.

"Calm down you idiots I have a lot of things I want to get off of my chest, and the first thing I would like to say is two weeks ago I had a match with my brother-in-law Owen Hart, and we both beat the hell out of each other, and got a double count out, so you know what I would like my sister Monica Hart to come down to this ring, because we need to talk." He said, and then I walked out to get an standing ovation by the fans.

"Troy let me tell you this for the past few weeks I've heard you rxplain to the fans why you betrayed my husband, and let me tell you this Troy I've had enough, and i know everybody wants to see a rematch with you against Owen, and you know what you got your rematch, because on October 10, 1993 to make sure that there's no reason that we get in trouble when tge two of you beat the hell out of each other you and Owen are going to step back inside thevring against each other, but this time IT'S GOING TO BE INSIDE THE DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND IT'S GOING TO BE INSIDE HELL IN A CELL, and Troy my husband has made a career inside Hell In A Cell, and what have you done?" I asked him, amd he stayed quiet for a minute, and then i turned to the crowd.

When I turned back around I got clotheslined to hell it felt like, but as soon as my brother was about to do something else to me, but then Owen came to my rescue, and him, and Troy went at it, and then Troy regrouped, and Owen helped me up, and I then just fell down, so Owen had to carry me bridal style to the back, and raw went off the air with Owen carrying me to the back, and I could hear the fans clapping for us as Owen was taking me to the back.

I just loved how much the fans cared for me, and Owen, and on October 10 my brother and my husband are going to fight in a hell in a match, and let's just hope that it doesn't tear our family apart even thought it's fake, but for the past few years my life has changed, and I get asked a lot what is the favorite part of my life, and I always answer with being a mother, and for the past few weeks I've been thinking of what to do with this storyline. Well, I guess Hell In A Cell will end it.

A few hours passed, and Owen and I was sitting in our hotel room, and just talking, and then phone rang, and it was Troy, so I talked. "Hey." I said. "Hey Mon I'm sorry if I hit you a little bit to hard, and I promise it won't happen again, I was just so nervous of doing it to my own flesh and blood my sister." He said.

"Troy I know it's fine, and I hope you and Owen are ready for hell in a cell in 13 days, because I know I am, and Troy I've been thinking for awhile my life is my family, and I just love my son, and Owen and my family, and do you feel comfortable of letting Raven and the girls watch the match?" I asked him. "You know not really, but if they want to watch it they can, and Mon I'll talk to you tomorrow love you." He said, and then hung up the phone, and I knew my life was changing at twenty eight years old, because I was really changing.


	9. Chapter 9

October 4, 1993  
>Monica's POV<p>

This Sunday is No Mercy, and my brother Troy Lynch and my husband Owen Hart are going to fight inside Hell In A Cell, and I'm just so worried that they are going to get hurt, and that can't happen, because if they get hurt then I'm going to cry about it, because I love the both of them, especially my husband Owen Hart, well I should, because we have a child.

I then just thought about it for a minute of what could possibly happen inside Hell In A Cell this Sunday, and I then realized that both my brother and husband was professional, and they knew what they was doing in the ring.

I was wondering what tonight was going to be about, and for some reason I feel like my brother and Dad is up to no good. Well, their characters are up to no good.

I just sat down in Owen and I's locker room, and then Owen walked in, and he could tell that I wasn't in a good mood, and I thought great tonight couldn't be any better than it already is.

He came, and sat next to me, and looked me into the eyes, and I knew I couldn't resist when he looked at me that way, so I basically just looked at him, and smiled. "Owen I know you can tell that I'm not in a good moodm but let me explain-"

"Mon I think I know this you're pregnant?" He askrd me, and when he said that I couldn't help, but smile at what he had just said to me.

"No Owen I'm not pregnant, and if I was pregnant you would know." I told him, and he looked at me, and smiled. "Monica then why aren't you in a good mood?" He asked me, and I smiled. "It's the whole Hell In A Cell match Sunday honey I'm afraid you're going to get hurt." I said and tears was forming, and I then buried my face in Owen's chest.

"Mon it's ok I'm not going to get hurt honey I'm going to be ok you don't have to worry about me I'll be fine I know what I'm doing." He told me, while cheering me up.

I then cheered up, and then I though the worse case scenario is that something would go wrong, which probably won't go wrong, so as far as anything happening to my husband or my brother it probably won't happen.

Later that night

It was time for the promo between Owen, Troy, my dad, and I, and I just hoped that a fight didn't break loose, but deep down inside myself I knew it wasn't going to happen, that there somehow would be a fight break lose.

"Owen why? You know deep down inside yourself that you're not the man to beat me, and that this Sunday I'm going to prove not just to you, and my sister your wife that I'm the better than you, but to the rest of the family, and my fans, and my friends." He said, and it was making me mad, and I was holding on to Owen's arm.

"Troy you might be right, but damn it I trusted you. I trusted you, and for 4 years we was the best damn team in the WWF, and I loved you man. You was the best brother-in-law ever, and I couldn't ask for a better one, but then SummerSlam came and you turned on me." He said, while smiling at me, and then he sighed. "We had a match at Unforgiven, and it was a double count out, and then last week Troy you put your hands on my wife the mother of my child, and why did you do that to prove a point, but I promise god that this Sunday I'll beat you, and that'll prove that you will never be the same man you was before, and you can thank yours truly me." Owen said, and it really pissed Troy off, and like I predicted they started brawling, and that's how raw ended that night, and then later that night Owen and I was talking in our hotel room.

"You know I think that Sunday will finally put an end to this, and hate that you and Troy had to break up, because it really pissed me off." I said, and Owen looked like he was mad about having to feud with Troy, since he was Troy's best friend. "Mon trust me this will be over after Sunday, and then we can move on." He said, and I trusted what he told me, and Troy was hating to have to do this, but after Sunday neither one of my guys would have to fight again.


	10. Chapter 10

June 26, 1995  
>Monica's POV<p>

Well I'm currently pregnant with Owen and I's second child, and I'm 28.

Dad you are still mad over the fact that I'm not your little girl anymore, and that I'm married to a man that you hate, and we have a son, and an unborn daughter, and dad let me tell you this. It's none of your business, because the day you walked me down the aisle, and gave me away. I became a married woman, which means I only listen to one man. The man who has beaten you multiple times in this ring. My husband Owen Hart who might I add has made me a better person." I told him.

I smiled. "Dad let me make this perfectly clear to you. I run my life. Troy runs his life, and Keej runs her life, so do all of us a damn favor, and stop trying to run our lives. You see dad. That's one reason why when I was 18 I got married. Dad I've done a lot of awful, and stupid things last year, but even I wouldn't go as low as telling your own son-in-law that Owen and I are selfish, when in reality dad that's you who is the selfish one." I said through the microphone mad.

I smirked "Dad this is how it's been my whole life. You've always wanted me to do everything your way. It's not going to happen anymore, because whether you like or not dad. Owen and I are married, and will remain married or a very long time, so you'll have to live with the fact that we are married. Dad I know you and Owen don't get along, but if I have to choose between my dad and my husband, and, I'll choose my man Owen Hart all the way." I told him, which made the crowd cheer.

Dad looked at me. "How dare you talk to be that way." He said. "I gave you life. You would be nothing without me you ungrateful bitch."

Owen looked mad after dad said that about me. "Alex you better watch who you say that to, because that's my wife you are talk it to, so don't you talk about her that way unless you want to deal with me Owen Hart, because everybody knows I can kick your ass Alex, but this time it would be worse than ever." He told dad, getting pissed off at my dad every second.

Keej then grabbed a microphone. "Dad I've had enough of you coming out here, and talking about your own family bad, but you know what if you really want to deal with somebody why don't you deal with Owen and Troy in a match at the next in your house, because I have had an idea all day and Dakota vs Owen Hart and Troy Lynch in a wrestling match, so let's have the match what do the two of you idiots have to say about that?" She asked the both of them very serious about what I said.

Dad looked right at her. "You know what you guys got the match, because on July 23, 1995 it's going to be Alex Lynch and Dakota Lynch vs Owen Hart and Troy Lynch, and we'll see who the better team is when it's all said, and done, because after July 23 is all over. You two will be looking at the winners of the match, and Monica your husband will disappoint you once again after July 23, but he's good at disappointing you isn't he Monica, and we all know that it's true." Dad said, which made Keej very mad.

I glared at dad, and slapped him right across the face, which made the crowd cheer, and Keej couldn't keep from laughing, so she picked up the microphone. "Dad I expected for you to say that, but did I you ever pay the price, so next time don't mess with anyone you're not willing to except the consequences, and dad you're going to face it along with my idiotic older brother Dakota in four weeks, and dad I hope that you and Dakota go straight to hell after July 23, but dad you deserve it." I told him while smiling.

Troy put his arm on my shoulder. "Dad whatever happens to you on that date happens, and let's just hope that you survive to make it to July 23, because in the mood that your son-in-law has been in I wouldn't be happy with the hell I had in my future if I was, but than god I'm not you, and that I'm a better person than you are, and dad I an ensure you that you will be having a nightmare from hell, because Owen, Keej, and I can be your worse nightmare." He told dad while laughing hard.

Owen looked at Troy. "Thats right, because I can wrestle. Troy can wrestle, and pretty much all of us can wrestle, and that means that on July 23 I'm going to prove to you why I am a wrestler, an athlete, and an asskicker, and come July 23 you will be going straight to hell." He told dad, which made me smile, and that's how our segment ended.

We then went to the locker room, and I showered, and then got dressed into what I was wearing, and then Keej went and sat down with the guys and me smiling. "You know what dad is going to regret this." She said,

Owen looked at her, while smiling. "Yeah he is to it to regret this whole hell he's going to endure until we end this war and battle, and this will not end until he can't come to raw." He said, which made me laugh about what he had just said about my dad.

"So true." Keej replied.

We then went on with our night, and I just knew this war was getting better, and we just couldn't wait until next week, and everything until July 23, 1995.


	11. Chapter 11

June 17, 1996  
>Monica's POV<p>

I gave birth to a daughter that Owen and I named Athene Christie Hart, and I'm now 29 years of age.

"Alright let me tell all of you something about Shawn. He is a pervert, because I've heard that he only has a thing for married women, and quite frankly I think that is pathetic, and I'm going watch King Of The Ring this Sunday, and Shawn your ass is going to be beart, because my brother Troy is going to kick your ass, and I've had enough of all of this that you've said for the past few weeks, because you think that you are better than all of us, but you're not, because quite frankly you are a man that has messed with the wrog people, and in six days I'm going to watch my brother beat the holy hell out of you." Keej said, and it made all the fans go wild, and she then handed the microphone to me, and I heard the fans cheer.

I smiled. "Troy there's no doubt that you are going to win this Sunday, but let me tell you this Shawn is a man that is pathetic, and this Sunday let's hope that he loses, because if he beats you Troy I swear to god that we will never hear the end of this, and I know that won't happen Troy, because your strong, and Troy you are the best brother ever, becuase you've always had my back. Well, when we wasn't feuding you did, but Troy I know what kind of a man Shawn Michaels is, and it's not good at all, because Troy he's an asshole, unlike you who is a good man, and can kick his ass, so I'm begging from the bottom of my heart don't just kick his ass for Sara kick his ass for me, kick his ass for Keej, kick his ass for Owen, and you better kick his ass for your three kids at home, because it's that personal you hear me Troy?" I asked him, and then he came up to me, and I handed him the microphone, and the fans cheered.

Troy smirked. "Keej you and Monica are right Shawn is an asshole, and this Sunday I'm going to kick his ass, and make him pay for what he's done to me, and Keej let me tell you this in six days I'm going to destroy him in this ring, and make him wish he didn't mess with any of us, and when it's all said and done we will be the winners, because you see Shawn is not half the man I am, because you have to cheat to keep your championship, and this Sunday your ass is mine, because Shawn I'm going to end your little pathetic reign as the World Wrestling Federation Champion, because this Sunday your ass is done, because I'll become a four time World Wrestling Federation Champion, and you'll just have to live with it Shawn." He said, and then I grabbed a microphone.

"You know Troy Shawn will wish he never messed with any of us, because after Sunday his ass will be finished, and Troy everybody knows how much I dispise Shawn Michaels, and if he whaf so ever says anything to me. Well, then I'll slap him, and if that doesnt stop. Well, then I'll have you or Owen to deal with him, because I'm not going to attend on getting hurt, because of a man like Shawn Michaels tries to intimidate a woman like me, because he's just mad that all of us are better people than he is." I said, and then Owen grabbed the microphone out of my hand.

"Mon you're exactly right, and if Shawn does anything to you. Well, then he'll have me to deal with, because I'm not going to have a man like him be mean to my wife, and you know what Shawn has pissed me off, so many times that I just want to hurt him, but Monica I agree with you Troy is going to hurt Shawn this Sunday, and Troy you better take the championship away from Shawn, because he will be beaten with an inch of his life this Sunday no matter what happens on pay per view this Sunday." He said, and then put his left arm around my shoudler, and I heard most of the fans aw.

Troy handed his wife Sara a microphone. "Shawn Michaels ruined my life on my daughter's ninth birthday, because he tried to sexually harass me, and I can't take the fact that every time I think of my daughter it brings me that date on April 28, 1996, and I hope to god that the love of my life my husband Troy Lynch beats the living hell out of Shawn this Sunday, and when all of this is said, and done we will be the winners, because Shawn will have to live with the fact that he lost his Championship, because he is a poor excuse of a man and champion, and this Sunday Shawn I'll watch you get the beating of a lifetime, because this Sunday your reign of like three months something like that will come to an end, because like or not your days as the World Wrestling Federation Champion is out numbered, and Shawn I hope you realize that you actions in April cost you this, and Shawn as far as I'm concerned you can go to hell, because you are the worse person in the history of this company, and good luck trying to win your title back, because after this Sunday it's not going to happen." She said, which made me agree, so she handed Keej the microphone.

"You're damn right, becuase this Sunday Shawn will be beaten with an inch of his life, and when it's all said and done Shawn you will be the one who is humilated and embarassed, and let's just say that you are a man that has tore everybody apart, because this man has tore my family apart, because last week my mother and my father joined RNT, and Vince McMahon liked when that happened, and as soon as we are done with Shawn Michaels we will take care of them, and Shawn just so that you know you are the biggest jerk in the history of this company, yeah you did beat Bret Hart at WrestleMania in a sixty minute iron man match for the World Wrestling Federation championship, but did you deserve that title? Hell no you didn't, because Shawn you don't deserve anything, but after Sunday is over we will truly see who the real champion is whether you like or you don't like it." She said, and that's how we ended raw that night.

after the raw went off the air. We all walked to our hotel rooms after we had arrived at the hotel, and we signed in, and went to our rooms, and the guys, Kwwj and Sara went Keej's my room to talk.

"This Sunday will be the end to everything don't you think?" Troy asked Keej, and then smiling.

She smirked. "Yeah I agree, because Shawn is a human being who is going to get what they deserve when it's all said, and done, becuase Shawn doesn't deserve anything he has had here in the World Wrestling Federatin, because he is a complete asshole." She replied.

"You're damn right, because I know I can beat Shawn Michaels, and if it was no disqualification Keej I would beat Shawn with an inch of his life in the ring, but either way his ass is going to get kicked." He said

I smiled. "Yeah I agree, because Shawn is weak." She said.

"Yeah." everyone else said agreeing with my actions

We continued to talk, and then we called it a night


	12. Chapter 12

July 6, 1997  
>Monica's POV<p>

Then after Keej got down singing we walked into the Saddle Dome arena, and, I stopped Keej and Owen in the hallway, and I knew it was important, so Troy and Keej was about to leave us alone, when I looked at them. "I want you guys to hear this too." I said.

Keej smiled. "OK." She said.

Owen looked at me. "Monica what is it?" He asked.

I sighed. "I don't know if you're going to let me come down to ringside after hearing what I'm about to say." I said.

Owen looked at me. "Mon what is it?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Well I found out yesterday morning that I'm pregnant." I said.

Owen looked at me. "What do you mean?" He asked.

I smirked. "I'm pregnant again remember how this whole year all you've said to me is that when Athena is about an year and half old that we should have another child. Well, it looks like that's going to happen." I said.

Owen looked at her. "You're still coming down to ringside." He said.

I looked shocked. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Owen smiled. "Well I mean that you are coming down to ringside with me, but sit in the barricade, so that you don't get hurt." He said.

I smirked. "Alright. I guess that makes since." I said smiling.

Then we all continued to talk until 10:00, and that's when it was main event time. At the beginning of the show Keej sung the Canadian national anthem, and now it's main event time. Austin's team made their entrances first, and walked down the aisle, and got booed by the audience, and then it was time for us to make our way to the ring. Davey Boy came out first, and then Brian Pillman, and it was time for Troy to make his entrance. "And to be accompanied to the ring by his sister Kristen Lynch-Helmsley from London, England weighing 325 pounds The European Champion Troy Lynch." The announcer said, but we stayed on the stage like the rest of our team did, and then Owen walked out holding hands with my me, and then he hugged Troy, and Keej, and then it got real quiet for a few seconds, that felt like hours, but then Bret's music played, and he walked out with Nicole, then we all walked down the aisle together to take care of business with the Americans, and I sat in the barricade next to my sister-in-law Sara, and then Nicole and Keej stayed at ringside.

Then everyone got on the apron, and the match began with Bret and Austin, and Keej rolled her eyes at Austin, and then the energy was energetic you had to be there to feel the energy that we was feeling on that night, and Bret was dominating Austin, and then Austin came close to our corner, and everybody just attacked him from on the apron, and Keej was laughing about it, and in the match Owen had got hurt, because Austin had did something to his knee, and then Keej went to were Owen was, and he grabbed her arm, and they walked to the back together, and then we she went, and took mher medicine she had forgot to take earlier, and then I watched the match, and Bret got pay back on Austin, because he did the figure four on Austin on the steal post, and Austin had to be took to the back, and then later in the match Austin came back, and he locked bret in the sharpshooter, and that's when Owen and Keej came back out, and Owen saved Bret from Austin, and then got on the turnbuckle, and then got the tag, and Austin started with my brother which was in the barricade sitting, and then Keej put Austin back in the ring, and Owen rolled him up for the 3 count, and we won, and the hart foundation music played, and I heard on commentary J.r. say. "Families that fought together, survive together, and that's what we've seen from the Hart's home turf here in Calgary, Alberta, Canada The Harts have come home and they are victorious."

Then Keej got out of the ring, and went to were my niece Ryan was at, and then she got her out of her seat, and helped her in the ring, and that's when everybody came in the ring, and she put Athena over her shoulders, and gave her to Owen, and she smiled, ans she looked like she was tired, and pretty much Bret and Owen's entire family got in the ring even their parents, and then J.R. notified everyone that on August 3, 1997 that we was going to be back in the USA in East Rutherford, New Jersey, and then Keej made up a joke with Bet's daughter Jade who is 14 that she is datting a guy that's not even related to none of us, but she told her she was joking after 20 minutes of joking, and then she hugged her, and she smiled, and then we all cleared the ring, and Calgary Stampede ended as we all were clearing the ring. All I can say it feels so good to be back. Man, I love my life at age 30.


	13. Chapter 13

September 20, 1997  
>Monica's POV<p>

Tonight is One Night Only, and Troy is getting ready for tonight, and I'm so proud of him, because he's proven to me since he became European Champion that he is capable of becoming a singles wrestler if the tag team division doesn't need. Him or he feels like he has done everything that he could and wants to pursue a singles career, and I'm ok with that, but I don't think it will. be any time soon, because TMH will always be here, and we will always be a successful group, because we rule.

Troy had told Keej to pick out his wrestling tights for tonight, and she picked the ones he wore when she returned to the the WWF. Troy has a knee brace, because yesterday he was wrestling, and his knee popped, and he went to the do the doctor, and got a knee brace, so he's less than 100% for a fact.

He walked out of the bathroom with his attire on, and put his leather vest on, and looked at me. "Are you ok?" He asked Keej.

"No I have a feeling that Shawn's goons are going to cheat." she said.

"I know how you feel, but let you tell you something I'll try my damnedest to beat him retain this, and prove to him that he can't mess with me." He told her.

"You know what Troy I have feeling that tonight he's going to piss Monica off." she said.

"Well if he does he deserves what Mon does to him." He told her.

she smirked. "Troy I'll be right back." she told him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To call mom." she said.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Sure." she replied.

Then Troy and Keej walked upstairs to our office, and then she went to her desk, and dialed her number, and then put it on speaker.

"Hey mom it's Keej." she said.

"Hey baby, how's everything going?" She asked

"Great One Night Only just came on the air, and I'm getting Troy prepared for us match." she told her.

"How's my son's knee?" She asked.

"Not that good, but mom he's a fighter." she told her.

"Do you got everything in hand?" She asked.

"Mom everything is fine, and Monica has came to the event." she told her.

"So how's my daughter?" She asked.

"Mom she's fine, everything is fine, and if something goes wrong mom I'll call you after the show, but mom you need to calm down you almost died, and thank god you're fine." she said

"I'll calm down for you." She said.

"Can I speak to daddy?" she asked.

"Hey Keej how's the show going?" He asked.

"Daddy it's actually going pretty well, and daddy Troy and I are in my office just looking through the script for tonight, and we thought we would check up on you and mom, and about the script slaughter were Troy was to drop the title is that true?" she asked.

"No the match ends by itself in the match you decide who the winner is." He told her.

"Ok, so are you watching the show?" she asked.

"No I thought I would let my kids take control for once, and if there's problems after the show call me, and I'll take care or it Monday, and how's Monica?" He asked.

"She's doing good dad, but I don't why you and mom are worrying about her, because she's only 2 and half months pregnant, and you guys are worrying about her." she said.

"Well she's my oldest daughter, and if anything happens let me know and I'll give Shawn a piece of my mind of fatherly justice." He said.

"Dad I'll keep that in mind, and Monica told me that she's fine, that she can be active until she hits 6 months, anyways dad I just got a question of what to do with Austin Monday night?" she asked him.

"Well just let him come and do what he wants." He said.

"You're right, because I should listen to the fans for once, and dad I'll talk to you later bye." she said hanging up the phone.

Then Troy looked at me. "Keej I have feeling that this is going to be a fight." He told her.

"Yeah me too, because of what he said Monday." she said.

"Yeah, but he's no match for Troy Lynch." He told her.

"So true, because you are a Candian-English wrestler who is a proud son, brother, grandson, uncle, husband, and father, and will do anything for your family, so let's go down to that ring and kick Shawn's ass tonight." She told him.

"Oh I will." He replied.

Later that night

It's main event time it's finally time for Troy and Shawn to fight, and I'm so excited, and Troy and Keej walked to the gorilla position, and Shawn was in the ring with his idiots that I like to call, and I'm embarrassed that one go them is my soon to be Keej's ex-husband, and then Troy's theme came on, and the fans went wild, and she came out with Troy.

Then they went over to our family, and Troy kissed his wife Sara on the mouth, and then messed with his son Raven's hair, and then hugged both of his daughters, and then hugged me, and whispered s in her ear "If Shawn messes with you get him.", and then got in the ring, and gave the ref the belt, and he rung the bell, and half of the match Shawn's goons was cheating, and at one part of the match, Troy hurt his knee on the railing, and then when Troy got back in the ring Shawn took Troy's knee brace off, and threw it on my lap, and I looked mad, and I could tell it in my eyes, and I heard J.R. say. "Shawn Michaels just threw Troy's knee brace on the lap of Owen Hart's wife Monica and Troy's sister, and you can tell by the face that she doesn't look happy at all." He said.

Then Shawn had the figure four lock on Troy, and the match ended when the ref stopped the match, and Troy didn't tap out or pass out or tell the ref to stop the match, the ref did it for concern of Troy.

Then Shawn wouldn't let go of Troy so me and Keej both got in the ring, and I hit Shawn with Troy's knee brace in the back, and the head and Keej knocked Chyna out, and then Shawn was going to do something to me, and Keej was trying to tell him to stop, but thank god for Bret and Owen for coming and saving us, and then Shawn ran with his idiots to the stage, but stayed,and Owen hugged me, and the rest of us went to check on Troy, but Keej got a microphone, and looked at Shawn and his idiots. "So you guys want to try and mess with us it's not going to happen that way, because when you mess with my sister well you mess with me, and I hope that you show up to raw Monday night in Madison Square Garden, because if you do I'm going to tell your ass off for what you did to my brother Troy, and my sister Monica, and tell the entire world what kind of jackasses all of you are, and if you don't show up Monday the whole world will know you guys are nothing more, then cowards." I said, then dropping the microphone, then Keej and I got out of the ring, and the guys helped Troy out of the ring, and Troy grabbed ahold of Keej's hand, and the guys and I walked Troy to his locker room, and then Troy and Keej walked in and J.R. had to question Troy and Keej about their thoughts.

"Keej, Troy what are your thoughts about what just took place out there?" He asked from commentary.

"All I can say is J.R. they crossed the line Shawn almost made my sister Monica have a miscarriage, but she didn't she's fine, but What happened out there was real low that's all I have a heart to say." she said.

"J.R. I feel like I let my country down my wife Sara down. My 3 kids down, all of my brothers down, my sisters down my fans down, but I don't understand why the referee stopped the match. The match should of continued I didn't get pinned I didn't tap out and I didn't pass out, but the referee stops the match on his own, and I will get my rematch for the European Championship against Shawn Michaels, I feel like I disappointed my wife and most importantly my sister Monica who I dedicated the match to, but when I'm ready I'm going to get my rematch and take my title back." He said, and that's how One Night Only ended.


	14. Chapter 14

December 22, 1997  
>Monica's POV<p>

"Dad I know what kind of a man you are. Your a man who has took everything that I've done to you out on my husband, and I'm tired of you doing that, because you make Owen's life a living hell, because why? Because I got married at age 20, and moved out of the house, and left you heartbroken, but I find it funny that when Owen and I got married you walked me down the aisle, and I find that funny that you would do something like that, and after being married for 12 years I've learned a lot about life, and in life there's people that you trust, and there's people that you hate more than anything, and as hard as it hurts me to say this dad, but I hate you with passion." I said, and the crowd cheered.

"Monica let me tell you something you are getting brainwashed by your husband, because I know you don't mean that." He said.

"Dad I do mean that, because you've made me hate you for years, and what you've said lately that Shawn is the real champion is absolutely nuts, because dad you like the man who almost made me have a miscarriage, but I didn't, and you know what I always hated how you never accepted Owen and I's relationship, when mom did, and mom was always taking care of us, when we was kids, because my dad was always worried about this business, because it always came first it was like that my whole childhood everywhere I would go in the house all my dad would ever talk about is wrestling, and he ruined my childhood, and my teen years was actually great, but he's tried many times to ruin my adult hood, but dad that's not going to happen, because you know what my husband is the only man besides my brothers that I'll ever love anymore, because as far as our relationship goes I'm not your daughter anymore you don't deserve to have Keej or myself as your daughters." I said.

He was speechless, and then looked at her, and got out of the ring, and we all laughed, and then speaking of the devil Shawn walks out, and it just ruined everything, but none of us was intimidated my him, because we didn't care what he thought, and they got in the ring, and got a microphone, and we glared at them, and we could here the fans boo them, which made us laugh at how stupid they were.

"Monica is so nice to see you again. I mean when I hurt your brother 3 months ago I was thinking about you." Shawn said.

"You know what I've been thinking a lot in the past 3 months, and it's been a lot of evil words that's been playing inside my head over and over again, because you see on September 20, you almost hurt me I could of had a miscarriage, but you know what Shawn I didn't, but I'm going to tell you this I might be found attractive, but I don't care what you say about me, because in reality you're an asshole that deserves his ass kicked, and I know for a fact that my husband has hurt you before, and how long was you out for in 1994? Huh? Was it 3 or 4 months? 6 months something like that Shawn? But for years I've despised you, and I despise you even more now." I replied.

"You know let me tell you something I've beaten your brother, both of your brother-in-laws, and I know for a fact that I could do it again, besides I sent your brother-in-law Bret Hart over to WCW, and I wouldn't want this to happen for you, because this is going to be a long discussion at Christmas with all of your family, because Monica you're the reason for all of this, because of your dad, and me is why all of this has been happening, and I have enjoyed every single bit of it." He said.

"Well no Shawn I'm not the reason why Bret got screwed at Survivor Series you the referee and my dad are the reason why Bret got screwed, and as far as us talking about this on Christmas that probably won't happen because Shawn a lot of people only like my dad because of my mother, because you see my mother is nice unlike my father, and that's why everybody liked Troy and I, and my dad can go to hell , because I don't need him to succeed in life, because my life is a lot better without my dad, and I'll always take my husband's side 120% over my dad, because unlike my father I have a heart, and I'm not a person that does this, becasue she's power hungry. I do this, because I want to be apart of this bussiness, and Shawn I know that I can take this all away from you just try me." I replied.

"Well I guess I now know who wears the pants in your family, because it's obvisouly you." He said.

Then Owen stepped in front of Monica, and looked at Shawn mad. "No Shawn it's not I was just watching her tell you off, because husbands are allowed to watch their wives confront men, and that's something you don't know about, because you're not married, and I've been married your 12 years now, and I have to say Shawn it's the best thing of my life, but I have to tell you this your a jackass for even putting your hands on her, and there's a rule that I believe in, and it's another man should never put his hands on a man's wife, because I find it disgusting, and as far as I'm concerned you can go straight to hell were you belong, and you are the most pathetic man I have ever met in my entire life, and I hope you go to hell." He said, and then Shawn got out of the ring, and went to the back, and then we raised all of wrists up in the air, and that's how Raw went off the air that night, and it felt so damn good


	15. Chapter 15

Monica's POV

My life went on, and Owen and I haddanother daughter named Audrey Elizabeth Lee Hart on April 22, 1998 a day after my little sister's 18th birthday. My whole life I've lived, because of the people supporting, because if it wouldn't of been for my supporters I would of let myself go a long time ago. For the longest time I've had to live without Owen, and it's not fair that he died I became a widow at 32 years of age.

Owen and I had been talking about him leaving the WWF after his contract ran out, so he could spend more time with me and our kids, but the unthinkable happened on May 23, 1999 at a pay per view in the WWF called Over The Edge in Kemper Arena at Kansas City, Missouri. Owen was supposed to do some kind of a stupid stunt were he was suppose to be released from the ceiling and trip and fall, and end up playing the fool.

He told me when he was told he had to do it, that he didn't want to do it, so I said don't do it then, and he said Well, I can't get out of it now, and I'll never forget the last time we spoke he was getting ready to leave to go to the arena, and he was in such a rush, and I never wanted to get in the way. He was putting his boots on, and I kissed him on the cheek really quick so that I wouldn't get in the way, so he grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me in, and kissed me right on the mouth, and that was the last kiss he ever gave me.

around 10:00 the night of May 23, 1999 2 days after my 32nd birthday the phone rang, and I was sitting in my front chair just looking at my house, and packing up, since we was moving, since the kids was getting bigger, and it was this doctor from this hospital, and he says Mrs. Hart there's been an accident Owen fell and hit his head on the turn buckle, and he was going through this whole buffer story, and I said just get to the end of it what's the end result don't give me this whole buffer story what happened, and he said we would normally fly you down for something like this, but your husband has died.

I just melted into outer space I couldn't believe it had happened, and I remember getting a phone call from my sister Keej who was 19, and was apart of the new TMH with Owen and Troy not that long after that, and she told me she watched the whole thing happen after it, and that after Owen fell he tried to get up, and he fell back down, and it just made me so mad.

I invited my dad to Owen's funeral for a few reasons. I wanted him to realize you know what you guys are so desensitized from all the garbage you put on your show. You don't even realize the degree of pain that has been caused here and I want to show you Owen in the coffin that he was really gone and he was really taken from me this is what really happened. This is reality.

It's funny because in our life together. We really both wanted this country home this private life that he created for ourselves, and it was like I don't care what the rest of the world is doing I got my perfect little husband and my perfect little family here and that's all I want, and that's all Owen wanted, and that's what we wanted together, but my path was lit. I knew where I was going, and we knew where we was going, and I could see from miles down the road, and now it's black, and it's dark, and I don't know what's around the corner for me.

People in the business wonder if Owen Hart's death will do much to change professional wrestling Monica Hart hopes Owen's death will not be in vain

two weeks after Owen's death "At 10:01 a.m. this morning with by full authority my legal council filed a wrongful death lawsuit in the circuit court of Jackson, County Kansas City, Missouri against .WWF, Vince McMahon, Alex Lynch, Titan Sports and all others I believe is responsible for my husband's death."

It was settled in 2000 for 18 million dollars I then was broken, and I had to pick my self up, and if it wouldn't been for my sister Keej and my brother Troy I don't know what would of happened to me, because I was going off, because I needed Owen in my life, and I then co-founded the Owen Hart foundation with my sister Keej, and on the certificate it reads founded by Monica F. Hart, and Kristen J. Lynch, but that was in 1999 when we founded it, so she wasn't married yet, and I couldn't thank Troy and her enough for supporting me.

It's been 15 years since I've lost Owen, and it's hard to deal with that fact I was single mother after he died to three children my oldest child Tyler is now 22, and Athena is now 19, and Audrey is 16, and she is in her whole mood swings like I was, and she looks just like me, and so does Athena, and Tyler said. "Dad is still in mom, Athena, Audrey, and he is still in Aunt Keej, and oh my god Keej went completely crazy when he died, but she has never once left my side in the 15 years I've been without Owen, and I thank her for that.

She's very loving towards me, and I couldn't of asked for a better little sister than her, and when Troy died in 2002 my dad had no respect what so ever he didn't even come to his son's funeral, just like he didn't come to his daughter Stephenie's funeral in 2001, so I lost respect for my family, and the only family I had was Troy's wife Sara, my nieces and nephews and Keej and her family, and that's all I needed, because I knew I would always have my true family members no matter what, because they cared about me, and I did to, and I had lost respect for the company Owen and I used to work for, because it was David and goliath battle, because this multi billionaire company wanted to squash me the widow of Owen Hart, and I never thought I got the justice I deserved, but I then helped people, and at the end of the day I have a ton of love by supporters for the Owen Hart Foundation, and I know I'll be ok as long as I have people that care about me to help me through this pain of grieving, because I still have it at days, and to this day I don't trust my parents anymore for what they did, because they took my husband away from me, and I'll never forgive them for doing that not just to me, but to my kids as well, because they had to grow up without a dad, and my sister Keej is writing a book about her life titled The Head Bitch: The True Story And Life Of Kristen Jade Christine Michelle Lynch-Mason, and I'm so proud of her for coming out of her shell, and opening up to what really happened, and I think the next part of my life I'll spend more time with her, because she's awesome as a sister, but only if the fans really knew what my dad and McMahon was like in really life, then they would back me up 100% like they used to when I was in the WWE when I respected my family.

I couldn't be any happier to of been apart of this world, because I've had a great life, and nothing can change the fact that I was always a good kid, and that I raised my adult kids to be mature and everything, and respectful, and that's what I'm doing with Audrey, and I can't wait until my dad calls and asks me if I want Owen or Troy in the HOF I'll tell him yeah, but on my terms he doesn't use all of the profits to sell money, unless he asks me first, and I think everything will work out just fine.

My dad, and I don't like each other anymore, but I think everybody knows, and my life has been great, and I know that if I just listen to my heart, and be the person that I am, that I'll live the rest of my life fine. I never needed anything else to help me go through life, because I had my sister Keej and her husband Colton and my sister-in-law Sara as my supporters, because that's all I ever needed was my family, and at the  
>end of the day I'll always be Monica (Lynch) Hart, because I'm a fearless person, and nobody can take me apart from my family, especially my enemies that includes my dad.<p>

If I could relive to the moment Owen and I got together, to the moment we got married, to the moment we had our kids, to the moment he died, well then I would relive this over again, because I love Owen to this day, even though he is dead, he is my heart and soul, and I'm his brain and muscles. That's silly things we used to say to one another, which I miss about him. If you guys knew Owen he was a funny human being he loved to rib people including me, but he would always stand up for me or Keej, and that's includes outside of the business. I just hope on day I'm the person. The fact reamins Owen died of a broken heart—the same thing I live with everyday.


End file.
